In an example printing apparatus, printing fluid, such as ink, is deposited onto a print target by a print head. Example printing apparatus may include inkjet or latex printers. The printing apparatus may comprise at least one print head and each print head comprises nozzles from which ink droplets are ejected.
Ink may comprise a liquid component and a solid component such as a coloured pigment. During and after printing, heat may be applied to evaporate the liquid from print target on which the ink was deposited. The heat also helps fix the image onto the print target.
The generation of heat to apply during and after printing can result in high energy consumption.